


Meant for More

by TriplePirouette



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Peggy Carter as Captain America, Skinny!Steve, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: Tumblr ask fic. Skinny!Steve is the SSR agent and Peggy is the subject for Project Rebirth.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Meant for More

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt on Tumblr: I wish you'd write a fic where Steve and Peggys roles are reversed in TFA meaning Peggy becomes Cap and a [skinny] Steve is an SSR agent. 
> 
> Gosh. I mean, I always have such a HARD TIME writing Skinny!Steve, and it’s been worse since I looked at his list of canon ailments. Like, kid should be DEAD. I don’t care how much heart you have, it can only take you so far before your LITERAL heart gives out. 
> 
> But I’ll try...

The car made its way through London, headed to the secret base where Stark and Erskine were waiting for them. “I guess I just don’t know why a dame, I mean, a woman...” Steve stuttered and looked down at his hands. “A lady, like yourself, would sign up for something like this.”

“My brother and I used to play on that corner,” Peggy reminisced. “And in that alley.” She waited for a block then smiled, “And in that park over there.” She turned, looking at the small man who’d been assigned her liaison, “He was killed in this war. He died trying to make the world better. I can’t just sit at home and collect scrap metal and pretend that’s enough.”

Steve nodded. “That, I guess, I can understand.”

“And you?” she asked, looking him over. 

He smiled, looking down at his hands. “Technically I’ve been 4F’d five times. The SSR took me on as non-combat personnel.”

~*~

* * *

Steve ran down the stairs, the sounds of her screams ringing in his ears. “Let her out!”

When the pod opened she nearly fell out, her army issue t-shirt and pants noticeably tighter, showing off the curves of muscles that were now larger, more defined. Her eyes were barely open as she stumbled out, and he had to reach up to steady her at her shoulders. 

He couldn’t help himself, he reached up and cupped her jaw, getting her attention. “How do you feel?”

She blinked at him. “Stronger.”

~*~

* * *

Alamogordo was dark and cold, and what he and Phillips had been told would be an ensuite apartment was little more than a prison cell with an enclosed bathroom. Steve could see Peggy pacing through the two way mirror as he approached. It took some talking and bribery to get the MP to leave him alone with her once he unlocked the door. 

Peggy stared at him, her eyes dead from the isolation. 

“You’re meant for more than this,” Steve said quietly. 

She dropped her head, shaking it as she walked away from him. “I used to think so.” She sat heavily in the single plastic chair, leaning on the metal table next to her that was supposed to count as furniture. “Now I’m nothing more than a lab rat.”

“Phillips sent me,” Steve said, stepping closer. He was small, and didn’t need to bend much to look her eye to eye. “We leave, right now, and he can promise you more. Or you can stay and run their mazes.”

~*~

* * *

She was the SSR and Army’s best kept secret. They outfitted her heavily, hiding her hair and having her wear helmets and goggles and never, ever calling her anything than ‘Carter.’ She joined missions and knocked out Nazis, but was never out at the bar afterward or listed in the mission reports. 

The brass couldn’t know their disappeared science experiment was a highly effective asset on the front, and the men couldn’t know a woman was stepping in and doing nearly everything better than they were. 

She railed at it, but Phillips kept her under wraps. She stayed in her tent, Steve brought her meals, and she fought when she was needed. 

~*~

* * *

“This isn’t much better, Steve,” she told him one night, taking a bowl of soup from him. 

He shrugged, a frown on his face. “I know. But at least you aren’t locked in here.” 

“Anything new out there today?” She asked, stirring her soup absentmindedly. 

He sat on the edge of her cot, slightly closer to her than he had the day before. “Not much. The rain has been keeping things quiet. Just one giant mud hole out there.” 

“News form England? The States?” She sipped a spoonful of soup. 

“Nothing today.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and handed it to her. It was a drawing if her, resplendent in a red, white, and blue suit of armor, standing arms akimbo, smiling while a British and American flag waved in the background. “I was bored before...”

Peggy took it, smiling at him. “It’s beautiful.”

“They shouldn’t be hiding you.”

~*~

* * *

Peggy wasn’t on the Valkyrie when it was lost. She watched from the base as it exploded, shot down by the 101st Airborne. When she got back to base she avoided Phillips all together and instead went in search of Steve. Schmidt was dead. Hydra was on the run. 

She was tired of hiding. 

They’d done their part. 

When she found him in the small tent he called his own for decoding and encoding transmissions, she walked over to him, wrapped her arms around him and lifted him just high enough so she could kiss him without bending forward. He stuttered when she pulled away and she put him down, afraid she’d done something wrong. 

“Why... why’d ya do that?” He leaned back, his arms still on hers, his eyes panicked. 

“I thought...” her chin moved silently for a moment before she gathered herself, stepping away. “I’m sorry, I must have misunderstood. You were sent to take care of me. You didn’t...” She took a deep breath, stepping back. “You didn’t stay to talk because you were interested in me.” 

“No, I—” Steve reached out, trying to stop her by grabbing her arm as she turned to leave and her momentum pulled him off his feet, tossing him to the ground. Peggy turned, mortified, and pulled him up quickly. “I do,” he said quickly, letting it fall out of his lips. 

Peggy took a step closer to the door, still unsure. “You do?”

He followed, stumbling and still off balance. “I do like you. A lot.”

“Then why did you—”

He turned red. “A dame’s never just kissed me like that before.”

She moved toward him, eyes narrowing. “But surely you’ve…”

He smiled, looking at his feet. “Not like that, no.”

Peggy smiled down at him. “Maybe we should give it a second go? Not a surprise this time?”

Steve closed the space between them, lifting up on his toes. “Yeah.”


End file.
